no te olvide
by saint selene
Summary: esta es una historia romantica que continuara acerca del amor entre una diosa y un caballero por una decision de zeus dispuesto ala felicidad de quien se ha hecho sufrir en el pasado para sanar culpa y k se basa enla historia original de masami kurumad
1. Chapter 1

NO TE OLVIDE…CAPITULO1

Ya había pasado tiempo desde las batallas...y todo mundo en el santuario se encontraba realizando sus gente de greciapaseaba laegremente todo tenia su curso normal,solo un ambiente de paz se respiraba con las ploblematicas de siempre pero con la gente dispuesta a vivir y superar cada dificultad

_**SANTUARIO**_

Un di en el santuario se apareció una persona k pidió hablar con saory .Parecía k venia de parte un presento ante el recinto donde aguardaba a saory uno que hasta entonces se había vuelto el mas fiel de sus santos.

-Quisiera hablar con nuestra diosa athena…dijo la persona

-Athena no ve a nadie-responde saga…parece que esta algo preocupada por algún asunto es por ello que nadie la ve ahora.

Es una petición especial no le hare daño. Puede estar presente usted si lo desea...contesta la persona.

Le pregun tare tal vez le interese…….De parte de quien viene señorita…. –

Eso no importa es de suma urgencia…

Tiempo después de haber entrado saga ala sala de athena salió con una respuesta certera...

Athena le espera adelante...

Se descubrió la dama era Tatiana una diosa k era parte de la protección de Zeus...

Athena –Zeus ha cambiado y piensa k ya ha pasado mucho dolor cada uno de tus caballeros y todo por su valor para desafiar a todo por ti y k además de ser protectores también son humanos la raza por la que peleas y defiendes...se merecen una era distinta

Debes devolver parte de su vida...espero entienda…la importancia del mensaje...

Entonces athena pensó k si accedía ala propuesta si seiya no solo se dedicaba a ser su caballero y podría realizar una vida normal…también lo podría hacer a su lado...algo k ella deseaba hacer desde hace muxo tiempo..Y k por las ideologías de k ella es diosa y el caballero no lo lograría jamás...

Al partir Tatiana...Saga vio a Athena desconcertada y ansiosa…y fue cuando le pregunto k le sucedia-

-Athena k ha pasado k le han dicho k esta tan impaciente…..-Saga pregunto extrañado nunca había visto a athena así ni siquiera al saber k se aproximaba una batalla

-Nada… Saga solo k…ammm….Saga por favor busca a seiya necesito platicar con el…

-Solo a seiya no desea a shun o hyoga…-

Dígame algo mi señora k es tan importante para k solo seiya solo lo conozca.; digam k le inquieta...-

-Saga algo ha pasado para k yo tome una decisión k podría cambiarme y cumplir algo k deseo…

-Por favor no preguntes por ahora y trae a seiya…

Se retiro Saga extrañado, no imaginaba el porque Athena estaba así, imaginaba una razón pero esa parecía irrazonable.

_**EN JAPON**_

En otro lugar muy lejos del santuario donde había pasado sus mejores momentos………

Seiya estaba en su recamara observando una pareja k romanceaba al atardecer...y pensó...

-Porque estoy pensando en Saory...Hace algunos días pregunte por ella en la fundación y estaba en Grecia.

-Espero k se acuerde de mi...como yo de ella...exclamo en voz baja...sin percatarse k estaba ahí Miho.

-Seiya...k pasa pork te preocupas tanto ella no esta sola...dijo imaginando n k sentido lo había dicho seiya

-miho...k haces aki??? No te escuche al entrar-dijo seiya...

-es ridículo sientes el cosmos de caballeros poderosos y de mi no-dijo algo alterada

-miho k te pasa-

-me prometiste salir a caminar hoy, antes de irte a Grecia de seguro por pensar tanto en el santuario y k tienes k regresar lo olvidaste, te preocupas demasiado.

-no es como imaginas...recuerda k me esperan los muchachos, además ante todo esta mi deber como caballero...despues de todo no lo voy dejar perder, tu mejor k nadie lo deberías saber…

-además de los muchachos te espera shina no??Y perder ,sabes seiya ya no es lo mismo k antes k te pasa porque ya no estas aquí conmigo tu mente solo pertenece a saory..

-Miho te llevo a el orfanato estas muy alterada solo déjame ver k sucede en e l santuario y cuando regrese te juro k cambiara todo

-No seiya déjame yo me voy sola veo k tiene k empacar y eso es mucho mas importante k todo..Y salió miho de la habitación

-Espera miho, lo siento…………yo k m pasa???….Y la dejo ir –

_**AL OTRO DIA**_

-me urge estar allá ya es tarde…pensaba seiya al arribar al aeropuerto…..

Tomo el primer vuelo a Grecia y llego al aeropuerto donde ya aguardaba marin y aioria.

-Seiya k tal el viaje-dijo Aioria sonriendo

-bbien y athena?'?-pregunto ansioso..

-en el santuario donde mas…por??….-dijo marin

-nada solo quería saber k necesitaba hace 2 días recibí un mensaje de saory de k quería verme..-

-Si por eso estamos aki,vamos seiya te llevaremos la santuario …mientras una mirada de coquetería y un suave aroma a romance se sentía alrededor pues no solo se encontraban dos grandes amigos si no también dos seres que pensaban mutuamente en cada uno.

Al llegar al santuario saory ya lo aguardaba-seiya seiya pronto estarás aquí???

-Mi señora –dijo Shaka-ya pronto veremos a Seiya hace tanto tiempo hasta kiki esta desesperado..

Así es shaka gracias…(aunque shaka si imaginaba k pasaba entre seiya y saory.).

Pasó el rato desesperante en la vida de saory por ver a su caballero más fiel y por el cual sentía más que simple protección de diosa .

Y el momento llego saory y seiya estaban frente a frente con un cálido sentimiento mutuo, el simple cruces de miradas que los hacia estremecer a cada uno y que les robaba el sueño

-hola…ammmm como estas Seiya…

Y ese fue el momento de comenzar la historia k cambiara lo que el destino les había preparado desde hace bastante tiempo porque ya no importaba si el era un servidor fiel y ella una diosa para esta historia importaba el sentimiento a pesar de todo…

-


	2. Chapter 2 lo inesperado

Esta es la continuación de la historia que escribí con anteriodad y esta es una historia basada en los personajes de la original de masami kurumada hecha por diversión sin fin de lucro..

-Saory recibí tu mensaje estaba angustiado por ti…Que ocurre?-preguntaba Seiya con la mirada de Shaka encima de el y alrededor de incógnitas por el grado de familiaridad con que hablaba Seiya

-SEIYA…-una voz de un pequeñito hablaba al fondo con gran sorpresa

-hola Kiki como estas enano cuanto sin verte….-sonreía el Pegaso

-te extrañaba me alegra verte ojala podamos ir a entrenar con los chicos-decía el pequeño

Cuenta con ello…-decía Seiya cuando fue interrumpido por una voz…

Seiya que bueno que volviste…necesitamos hablar en privado...por favor...-decía la diosa con la desesperación de poder conversar a solas al ser que tanto había esperado.

Por todos los cielos que estaba haciendo suplicando; fue cuando Seiya reacciono y miro a la chica por la que anhelaba simplemente escucharla, y solo en sus pensamientos más profundos ocupaba todo el tiempo

-bueno entiendo nos retiramos mi señora-decía Shaka mientras invitaba con la mirada a retirase a Kiki.

Pasaron al cuarto donde se encontraba la diosa, una recamara algo lúgubre y fría y con una luz de atardecer que anunciaba la llegada de la noche que se colaba por un ventanal donde se observaban las 12 casas, aquí faltaba el calor humano, tal parecía que era la representación de la vida de un dios sin la gente que le entrega su fe…se fueron acercándose ya que la habitación era tan amplia que la distancia entre ellos fue un gran problema, el chico se limito a observar la belleza del ventanal y la panorámica que mostraba.

Encontrándose en un espacio intimo solo para ellos, fue cuando el primero en romper el silencio fue el Pegaso…

-Saory por fin me dirás porque era tan urgente verme-

Perdona estoy algo nerviosa no lo entiendo-decía la joven

Sabes…yo también tenia ganas de verte…Espera hagamos algo…ya que estamos solos no tenemos que fingir…así que relájate y mira traje algo que me encantaría compartir contigo…

Y ahora que locura harás Seiya…-decía la joven mientras observaba al chico que sacaba algunas provisiones de su maleta (si a eso se la llamaba maleta) Saory se limito a ofrecer unas copas de vino ya que el chico había dispuesto lo demás para hacer una velada mágica.

Fue cuando Pegaso improviso un sitio para relajarse y charlar como amigos ya que el balcón tenia una vista hermosa a todo el santuario y parecía que el universo le habían regalado ese momento para ellos ,solo saco unos aperitivos de su maleta que llevaba por si le daba hambre según él. La chica solo se limitaba a ver la persona tan increíble y sencilla que tenia su lado, si cualquiera hubiera sido ni si quiera se atrevería a hablar con esa confianza a su diosa y menos ofrecerle comida de simples mortales, pero a Saory eso era lo que mas le encantaba su naturalidad la forma de ser feliz con pocas cosas y que como la mayoría de los chicos que la querían sorprender(como había pasado con Julián años atrás) o los que sabían su condición de diosa no se acercaban(así como Jabu ),el solo se limitaba a verla como la persona amada.

La plática empezó con temas referentes a los santos dorados, los entrenamientos, lo que sucedería en el santuario y uno que otro chiste absurdo de Seiya para solo hacerla sonreír y mirar su hermosa belleza radiar…

-Saory no sabes necesitaba decirte algo que me esta desesperando ,todo el tiempo..tal vez creí superarlo desde que me fui con Miho a Japón pero ha sido peor y mas desde que recibí tu mensaje..todo lo que hemos pasado y que estoy creciendo como persona me ha hecho pensar cosas…-decía el caballero mientras la piel se erizaba por el momento.

-Seiya –se limito a decir ella, mientras el a corto la distancia que había y tomo entre sus dedos su rostro

-Saory no puedo estar sin ti…NO PUEDO..NOOOO…Y creo que me he enamorado de ti, no puedo estar a tu lado sin pensar que nunca serás mía, jamás te tendré cerca y podre abrazarte sin que los demás lo vean como el mas grande pecado..Estoy a punto de volverme loco…

La chica sorprendida y con la mirada a punto de llorar lo tomo lentamente con sus delicados brazos por la cintura intentando no caer ya que las piernas se le quebrarían en cualquier momento ya que a pesar de ser Athena esta situación estaba fuera de control.

-Seiya no sabes como esperaba que dijeras esto y me rompiste el alma cuando dijiste que regresarías con Miho cumplirle la promesa que le hiciste, fue cuando los santos me preguntaron que me sucedía y no podía decir que te amaba y que desearía estar en el lugar de ella-decía Athena con el sentimiento mas triste que causaría que el chico se quebrara con ella

- tengo miedo-

-miedo?-respondió ella

-Miedo de hacer una locura… de llevarte, de arrancarte de todo y que nunca nos encuentren…me maldigo por estar en esta situación, de no poder vivir mi vida contigo y ser solo un simple santo mas limitándose a lo que su diosa le ordenara-dijo el.

En ese momento el se atrevería a lograr lo que en sueños había deseado así que la apretó mas a su cuerpo y sintiendo su respiración agitada le dio un suave beso que cada roce era una caricia y se demostraba la ternura que provocaba en el…

Nada es perfecto y ese momento mágico fue observado por un santo que para el las cosas tenían otro significado, quién de inmediato reprendió el acto y fue directo contra Seiya…

-ATHENA…….SEIYA…QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?

CONTINUARA…

Todavia estoy trabajando la historia me viene la inspiración de repente jiji gracias por los reviews claro que me gustan las sugerencias me hacen y gracias me hacen darle forma a mi historia..y continuara claro si me lo permiten gracias…


	3. Chapter 3 decepcion

Esta la continuación de una historia loca basada en la original de Masami Kurumada sin fin de lucro y pura diversión que me ha costado las tardes gracias

_**CONTINUACION**_

En ese momento Athena intento separarse de Seiya y lo hubiera logrado si no era porque el la tenia aferrada a su cuerpo…

Fue cuando el caballero de la tercera casa no podía creer lo que veía, y así camino hacia ellos le ordeno con la mirada que soltara a la diosa y lentamente se fueron desprendiendo uno del otro.

-SEIYA…como te atreves…que es lo que pasa entre ustedes?-decía Saga

Saga yo…-balbuceo la diosa pues su aliento se acorto y no reaccionaba

-Saga no te metas; esto es entre nosotros como siempre lo ha sido…-mientras se adelantaba a Saory y la cubría con su cuerpo ante alguna reacción del caballero

-Seiya no quiero problemas aléjate de ella por favor…-contestaba Saga tratando de entender

La situación continuaba tensa fue cuando la templanza y serenidad recorrió el cuerpo de Saory que para proteger a su amado y trato de decir algo que sabría que se arrepentiría toda su vida sin pensar en lo que en días pasados se había enterado por el mensaje...

-Saga no lo malinterpretes…yo no siento nada por Seiya…lo que sucedió aquí…-susurro la chica sin mirar a Seiya y alejándose de el.

-Saory...-miro Pegaso a la chica con sorpresa y con la voz quebrada pues no entendía lo que había sucedido con la magia antes de que el invasor entrara a romper lo que por años había mantenido en secreto y por fin se atrevía a decir.

-no fue nada…-termino de decir ella cuando fue interrumpida por Seiya –

NO FUE NADA...ESO ES... YO SOY NADA PARA TI…?-dijo con desesperación

Y al no recibir ni una sola palabra el Pegaso no pudo mas y no quiso derramar ni una sola lagrima mas enfrente de ella, así que se retiro alejándose lo mas posible del santuario, solo en su cabeza no entendía la reacción tan fría de ella porque la había dicho cosas que lo confundían porque no lo había rechazado o de ultimo que era una broma.

Saga solo se limito a observar la reacción de los dos y no era ningún tonto sabia que algo mas pasaba entre ellos pero trataba de satisfacer su curiosidad con la respuesta de la diosa…

-Athena...se encuentra bien...?-pregunto algo extrañado

-si Saga porque no habría de estarlo…?-dijo secamente

Saga por favor retírate quisiera descansar…

Pero mi señora ..Disculpe...Yo...Ehh...solo quise recordarle que el dios Poseidón vendrá a verle con respecto a un mensaje de su padre Zeus al igual que usted..

Por favor…necesito pensar..Mañana lo recibiré…

Fue entonces cuando su mente recordó el mensaje y se acerco a su cama para dejar caer su peso ,que también traía el peso de la tontería que acababa de hacer y también se puso a pensar la razón por la cual Julián quería platicar tal vez se lo imaginaba pero le parecía absurdo.

_**CAMINO A LOS LÍMITES DEL SANTUARIO**_

La noche que hasta hace rato era perfecta con su luna acompaña a una persona confundida y una tristeza profunda que trataba de contenerse pero el sabia que no era su fuerte en los sentimientos.

Seiya se sentó en lo alto de un monte donde de igual se observaba la panorámica de hace rato pero sin la misma compañía como le hubiera encantado que ella estuviera allí.

El estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de alguien más quien estaba observándolo y era extraño pues ese lugar a pesar de la hora debería estar desierto…

-Molesto…?puedo sentarme ..?-dijo Shaina

-adelante después de todo quien soy yo para decir que no-decía mientras se serenaba y como no ante cualquiera mostraría lo que sentía respiro hondo y se calmo lentamente

-Shaina que sorpresa que otra vez vienes a matarme, creeme no estoy de humor…-decía Seiya aunque era sorprendente, el siempre alegre caballero y hasta loco estaba frio y sin su singular sonrisa.

-no esta vez no, solo que te desconozco, me preocupas a pesar de todo y que también se que no me amas y aun no olvido los pocos momentos contigo...

-Shaina yo…-se limito a decir

-no ..Perdona no quise hacerte sentir incomodo..Olvidémoslo… Algún día lo lograre y si no por fin te matare-dijo la amazona

Así arranco una sonrisa al caballero que por fin miro el rostro cubierto de aquella persona.

-quien es esta vez..Miho?-pregunto insistente

-Así que dime… tal vez te pueda ayudar-sonrió la chica

-no pasa nada, solo que estoy confundido…y sabes nunca te lo había dicho Shaina pero lamento no poder sentir lo que tu sientes por mi con la misma intensidad tal vez algún día encontraras a alguien que te ame y te corresponda porque se que atrás de esa fría mascara se encuentra una persona dispuesta a ser amada-dijo el chico

-Seiya….-dijo ella mientras se acercaba mas porque esperaba escuchar mas de el y sentir su calor.

-Shaina..Que ahora le ruegas a las ratas..?Dijo una voz burlona

-Jabu que quieres, conmigo no te quieras pasar…-furiosa respondió

-solo venia a buscarte para ver quien haría ronda en el santuario y mira lo que encontré dos enamorados diciéndose cuanto se aman...tal vez lo debería saber el patriarca y no se tal vez hasta Saory…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

GRACIAS por todos lo review en verdad k me ha tardado en llegar la inspiración pero gracias no saben como me sirven los review y también en particular a Leonis Alterf que me animo a seguir escribiendo y darle forma a mi historia y Pegaso seiya que me inspire en su mensaje para este capitulo en particular jiji gracias


	4. Chapter 4 A quien amamos?

Hola aquí les dejo la continuación de la historia basada en los personajes de Masami Kurumada sin la intención de ofender… espero la disfruten al igual que yo en crearla.

_**CONTINUACION…**_

Seiya se levanto furioso al escuchar el nombre de ella y mas en los labios de aquel caballero que siempre la había amado desde que eran niños y que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de humillar a el que para entonces era el santo mas fiel de Athena,se abalanzo sobre el y casi arrancando su camiseta le reclamo:

-¡CALLATE, CALLATE A ELLA NI LA MENCIONES!-contesto Seiya ante la insinuación.

- ¿Que harás? Tal parece que estas enamorado de Saory; ¿acaso es verdad lo que todo mundo dice acerca de ti y Athena?-retaba Jabu a Pegaso

-PORQUE SI NO ES ASI PORQUE TE PONDRIAS ASI, ¿QUE, TE FALTA VALOR PARA ACEPTARLO?-gritaba el Unicornio.

Y ante la mirada incrédula de Shaina pues jamás vio tanto coraje en las palabras de Seiya solo observo la situación atenta ante la respuesta.

- ¡SI, SI LA AMO Y SABES QUE YO NO SOY COBARDE COMO TU PARA DEJARLA IR ASI QUE NO TE METAS!-contesto el Pegaso

El Pegaso despertó la furia de Unicornio con la respuesta y lo golpeo en la cara empujándolo, cuando Shina se coloco en medio de ellos para que no pasara a más y les dijo:

-¡ACASO SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS!-Replico enojada-¿Y a ti que te pasa? es tu Diosa para que sientas eso por ella-comento aunque sentía mas dolor porque por fin sabia con quien competía por el Pegaso y que eso parecía una pesadilla.

-¡SEIYA ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR CON LO QUE MAS QUIERES!-dijo el Unicornio controlando su rabia y satisfecho por haber descubierto su más grande curiosidad. Y se retiro sin dejar esa sonrisa satisfacción en su cara, pues esta vez había ganado.

Shina entendió por fin que con Seiya jamás tendría oportunidad, pues su amor por Saory sobrepasaba los límites, por lo que solo le dijo con la voz quebrantada:

-Eso jamás será posible, tu y… ella, no lo permitirán y aunque lo mantengan en secreto al final la verdad saldrá…y se retiro con sus ojos inundados de tristeza y la decepción mas grande de quien para entonces era el amor de su vida.

Mientras que Seiya tenia sentimientos encontrados, su mas grande felicidad se encontraba en aquel lugar, el Santuario, y lo que le hacia sufrir, juntos que ironía., así que se levanto, y se fue al pueblo mas cercano pues ahora cumpliría lo que le había dicho a Jabu y no la dejaría.

_**UN DIA DESPUES DE LOS SUCESOS**_…

Había amanecido en Grecia y el sol como nadie anunciaba su llegada, las actividades cotidianas no podían esperar, pero alguien triste y cansada no sintió la luz de la mañana ya que no había podido dormir toda la noche, su cabeza daba vueltas y todo era por un nombre…Seiya.

La gente se enfocaba en la continuidad de su vida; ella se limitaba a pensar en la gran responsabilidad de Diosa que llevaba al sostener a toda esa gente y decidió esa vez no salir de su habitación y permanecer cerca de la ventana , recordando la noche anterior, ya que todas sus problemáticas la atacaban.

El tiempo transcurría sin que ella se percatara a hasta que atardeció tiñéndose de naranja el cielo, cuando fue interrumpida en su habitación por el mismo caballero que también había esperado a Seiya el día anterior junto con ella.

-Mi señora se ofrecerá una reunión de bienvenida para el Dios Poseidón esta tarde como se dispuso ayer, ¿cree usted estar lista para presentarse?-

-Shaka, estaré ahí, solo necesito un momento; ¿pero, porque no habría de estarlo?-dijo la Diosa fingiendo firmeza propia de un Dios.

-Su semblante no dice lo mismo, este asunto no me compete pero, solo quiero que sepa además de su caballero también puedo ser su confidente para lo que necesite-decía Shaka con una serenidad que solo el santo mas cercano a Dios podía reflejar.

-Gracias se que podría contar contigo y siempre estarás como hasta ahora para mi-replico y se dispuso a arreglarse pues no quería que la cuestionaran sobre lo que le ocurría, con sus delicadas telas que cubrían su esbelta figura y hacia radiar la belleza de la joven.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS AFUERAS DEL RECINTO Y SALA PRINCIPAL EXISTIA EXPECTATIVA…**_

El recinto principal estaba elegantemente adornado para la llegada del Dios con dos músicos clásicos para romper la frialdad del lugar, la habitación con sus muebles antiguos y a la derecha un festín con los bocadillos mas elaborados que existían que eran nada a comparación de lo que se había dispuesto el día anterior.

Seria una reunión intima con los más allegados a la Diosa como algunos caballeros dorados que decidirían acompañarla , los santos de bronce que sorprendidos buscarían a Pegaso y por supuesto el rey de los mares. Entonces arribo una embarcación que cubría la luz que se extinguía del Sol, y su aproximación provocaba las mas grandes expectativas de los curiosos., cuando descendió con altivez un joven acompañado de su marino mas fiel que respondía al nombre de Sorrento, quiénes fueron escoltados por Saga, Milo y Afrodita hasta la entrada del recinto.

Justo antes de llegar al aposento, se cruzo un caballero rencoroso ante el Dios que sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de este y aprovecho la oportunidad de vengarse de Pegaso ya que era más probable que entre dioses se amaran y no entre un simple caballero, tal y como su forma cobarde de amar le había hecho comprender.

-Señor…Podría regalarme un momento, quisiera comentarle algo sumamente importante-dijo el Unicornio ante la mirada atónita de los santos que lo acompañaban y el marino.

-Solo un momento, estoy algo impaciente-replico el Dios mientras se alejaban de los oídos curiosos.

-Señor estoy algo preocupado porque hay un santo, el Pegaso, que esta faltando el respeto debido a nuestra Diosa y la ha envuelto en engaños, presionándola, para hacerle creer que esta enamorada de el, sin embargo solo juega con ella y se burla de los dioses, ya que el siempre ha querido superarlos-dijo con una actuación perfecta en Unicornio

-Pero que locura es esa, acaso se ha vuelto demente ese caballero, como siquiera imagina estar con una Diosa, pero, ¿Porque no se le ha dicho a nadie para que reciba su justo castigo?-dijo Julián incrédulo.

-Señor, aquí todo mundo lo protege porque ha hecho bastante por Athena según ellos; así que no dicen nada, por lo que le suplico, llévese a Athena lejos de el, porque yo se que será feliz a su lado y ella lo amara con el tiempo- termino el Unicornio con su farsa despidiendo al Dios y alentando la razón de su llegada.

-Señor, ¿Pero que le ha dicho ese caballero que lo ha dejado sorprendido?-dijo Sorrento

-Algo que me imagine alguna vez, pero creí que estaba loco, en fin ,continuemos el camino-termino el Dios algo inquieto.

_**EN LA SALA PRINCIPAL…**_

Todos esperaban impacientes la presencia de la Diosa pues el morbo que causaba la visita del Dios resolvería curiosidades. Mientras ella aguardaba en su habitación con pocas ganas de dar la cara pero que podría hacer el invitado ya había llegado y ella no podría hacerse esperar.

A través de las finas cortinas del recinto se observo como se descubría una delicada y fina figura, quienes la observaron quedaron sorprendidos, pocas veces se veía un suceso tan magnifico, así todos se dispusieron a saludar a su deidad, y uno a uno se aproximaba para decirle lo hermosa que estaba esa noche y al momento de recibir a los santos de Bronce fue Shun quien pregunto por el único personaje singular que no se encontraba.

-Saory que alegría verte, deberías de regresara a Japón, todos te extrañamos y mas Tatsumi casi se vuelve loco, lo único que sabemos de ti es lo que nos informa Jabu-dijo Shiryu feliz por la reunión.

-Si Saory, los niños preguntan mucho por ti, también estaban tristes porque Seiya vendría-dijo Hyoga.

-Por cierto Saory, donde esta Seiya?, pensamos que vendría-dijo Shun buscando a Pegaso

Saory se quedo fría la escuchar las cuestiones acerca de Pegaso que ni ella tenia idea y su cuerpo empezaba a sentir ese nerviosismo tal como si el estuviera cerca de ella., por lo que bajo su mirada y sonrió un poco para calmarse.

-No lo se, estuvo aquí hasta ayer tal vez regreso a Japón-contesto secamente; cuando fue interrumpida por su invitado.

-Encantado de verte señorita Saory, hace tiempo que no tenia el privilegio de conversar con su hermosa persona-decía el galante joven-¿Seria posible conversar a solas con respecto a lo que me ha traído hasta aquí?-comento.

-Claro, dame un momento-dijo escuetamente-Chicos, permítanme, pronto estaré con ustedes-y se retiro la dama acompañada de Dios a otra habitación abriéndose paso entre la gente.

_**EN OTRA HABITACION CERCA DE LA SALA PRINCIPAL…**_

Al encontrarse solos, el Dios se deleitaba con la delicada figura sentía que era mitad que le faltaba y ya que era un tipo de pocas palabras fue directo sobre lo que quería hablar acomodándose cerca de ella…

-Saory, vine hasta aquí por ti, porque he sabido por algunos de tus santos , que de un tiempo para acá has estado sola y ausente, y cada que me lo cuentan me entristece y pienso que al igual que yo estas sola…Saory desde que me rechazaste no me atrevía a venir; pero el mensaje de nuestro padre me impulso pues sin tus santos y realizando una vida normal tal como mis marinos ¿quien te acompañara?, Además ,¿Por qué ellos si realizan una vida normal; tú y yo no podemos hacerlo juntos?

-Poseidon,espera…-contesto Saory mientras lo empujaba ligeramente sin embargo, el dios se acercaba dejándola sin mínimo espacio para respirar, tal como Pegaso lo había hecho anteriormente solo que esta vez no existía esos nervios y ganas de besarlo como con el caballero sintiendo su pesado cosmos alrededor de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?, no me digas que estas enamorada de alguien mas porque entonces…-con molestia contestaba Julián al no obtener lo que esperaba.

-Julián ¿Quién te dijo eso?-pregunto extrañada la diosa.

-Solo lo se, y también se de quien, un pobre tonto con aires de grandeza llamado Pegaso ¿cierto?-sarcástico

-Por favor no lo insultes, él es diferente, honesto y sincero tu ni siquiera podrías…-decía mientras era interrumpida por el Dios

-Saory, vamos aceptame, el chico solo te esta utilizando, por tu condición así que no lo pienses vámonos juntos-mientras tomaba fuertemente a ella de los hombros.

-Suéltame, me haces daño, por favor-suplicaba la diosa pues Julián parecía insistente-Además ni siquiera sabes lo que yo siento ni te importa, ¿Quién eres para decidir por mi?-

La discusión se tornaba fuerte tanto como para ser escuchados por los invitados, que afuera se guardaba un silencio por la inquietud y entre los presentes entonces el que se atrevería a interrumpir esta reunión a solas seria quien había invadido una la noche anterior y conocía la relación de Seiya y Saory a su entender, que con sigilo camino hacia la habitación.

-Mi señora ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Saga con la esperanza de que todo estuviera en orden.

-SI-acentuó Poseidón-No, no esta bien-dijo la Diosa mientras se liberaba del Dios quien con la mirada la acusaba por la situación y ella reunía valor para enfrentar lo que se escondía entre ellos.

-Saory-musito el Dios con ganas de acallar lo que ella tenía preparado.

- Saga, es momento de aclarar muchas cosas, y que el mundo sepa lo que realmente esta pasando, pero antes debo buscar a alguien para que por fin estemos los dos juntos y conozcan lo que sucede-Termino Saory y atravesó el recinto con desesperación para buscar a esa persona por la cual su vida se complicaba aun así siendo una diosa

_**CONTINUARA...**_

GRACIAS DE VERDAD, DE CORAZON(a las personas especiales que aun creen en la historia)!! Por dedicar su tiempo en imaginar conmigo una historia que me ha surgido de los años de ser fan de Saint Seiya , me doy por satisfecha por ello con la obra ,y referente a la historia siempre he sido de la opinión de que toda historia tiene que ser breve para que de verdad sea trascendente(tampoco es un one shot claro..) por lo que les aviso que solo me soportaran dos capítulos mas ,así que tomare todos los review en cuenta y mejorare en ello para que al igual termine esta historia con algo bastante bueno..Vale así que nos vemos hasta la próxima…


	5. Chapter 5 como te llamare ahora?

Esta historia se realizo basada en los personajes de Masami Kurumada sin ningún fin de lucro, disfruten su continuación.

_**CONTINUACION…**_

Así fue que la diosa bajo cada escalón en busca del ser que le juro que se escaparía con ella, y siguiendo su cosmos débil del caballero y trato de encontrarlo pues después de esto ya no retrocedería en su decisión…

_**EN LAS AFUERAS DEL SANTUARIO, EN UNA POSADA MODESTA…**_

Mientras para Seiya el día también había transcurrido en su habitación de hotel, que era pequeña y con algo de suciedad pues esa noche no había encontrado algo mejor para el y después de la interrupción de Saga que podía esperar, ya que lo que más hubiera deseado era haber pasado la noche con su amada. Así encerrado durante toda la mañana, desesperado y sin saber que hacer, pensó que tenia que platicar con alguien para convencerse de que hacia era correcto, y así busco a la única persona que desde que recordaba era la mas cercana figura paternal y le diría la verdad sinceramente.

Entonces al percatarse de que la noche se aproximaría, decidió ganar tiempo, y se dirigió al templo de este caballero que no era si no Aioria de Leo.

Afortunadamente para el Pegaso, éste caballero había decidido no asistir a la reunión ya que prefería pasar una tarde con Marín que andar entre sus compañeros y uno que otro payaso como le hacían parecer esas reuniones a sus amigos.

_**EN EL TEMPLO DE LEO**_…

En el quinto templo estaban a solas, disfrutando de la extinción del sol sentados a las afueras del lugar, la amazona y el caballero dorado, platicando de lo ridículo que parecían algunos individuos con la cara de emoción por la llegada de Poseidón pues la gente buscaba verlo en persona, a lo cual, ellos se limitaban a reír y sentir el aire en la piel sintiendo cada segundo que se acortaba.

-Marin, hablemos de otra cosa que me preocupa, ¿Qué crees que siente Seiya acerca de Saory?-pregunto el león.

-No lo se, a veces parece desesperado por verla, la sobreprotege y tal parece que…ni pensarlo-dijo la amazona mientras soltaba un suspiro de preocupación

-Se aman ¿Es cierto?-casi aseguraba Aioria mirando a la amazona con fragilidad.

-si ¿Ya lo habías notado y no me dijiste nada?-sonreía la amazona mientras empujaba con el hombro a Aioria

-OYE…-dijo el caballero mientras devolvía la sonrisa-pero no creas, me preocupa por Seiya por como lo tomen los demás, sin embargo, yo no veo inconveniente, son seres humanos y me encanta el amor, no se que hay de malo en ello-decía el caballero pensando también en si mismo.

-También estoy preocupada por el que pasara y siendo sincera a mi también me encantaría que alguien me hiciera sentir el amor como ellos dos-dijo Marín mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un tono ruborizante y sus manos se llenaban de ansiedad.

-Tal vez ese alguien no este tan lejos como crees, tal vez esta a tu lado y no se ha atrevido a decírtelo-comento el caballero mientras tomaba su delicada mano y un silencio se hizo presente.

-¡MARIN, MARIN!, que alegría verte-se escucho una voz sorprendida-no esperaba encontrarte aquí, venia buscando a Aioria pero es mejor que estén aquí los dos, lo que tengo que decirles y pedir su opinión es respecto a algo que me esta matando-dijo Seiya sin saber que había sido inoportuno.

-¡BIEN!-contesto el león-tendremos que posponer nuestra platica-susurro al oído de la amazona y los tres se dispusieron a entrar para encontrar privacidad.

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?-dijo el santo de la manera más amable.

-lo que les diré tal vez parezca una locura, y no es mas que la pura verdad, ya que ustedes son como mi familia, quiero que sepan y por mi y nadie mas, que amo a Saory y no se desde cuando pero no puedo olvidarla-dijo el caballero esperando un regaño de los dos.

-ya lo sabíamos-contestaron al mismo tiempo la amazona y el caballero.

-¿en serio?, lo siento, por no decirles pero no sabia si era verdad o estaba confundido… y a todo esto, ¿como se enteraron?-contesto el caballero rascándose la cabeza.

-pues…Son muy expresivos uno del otro, se preocupan demasiado, solo piensan en ustedes y su sonrisa es de amor, por lo que no dudaría que ella te corresponde-dijo el caballero dorado.

-eso es lo que no se, si ella de igual manera me ama o solo juega conmigo para divertirse-comento.

-Les contare lo que paso después de que me trajeron aquí, justó ayer cuando vine por el mensaje ese que me llego por…Ehhh...Ahh si Saga; me presente en el recinto, luego me perdí al ver sus ojos en mi, por lo que no pude reaccionar así que Shaka y Kiki vieron todo y nos dejaron solos, fuimos a su habitación y luego...-Decía Seiya con felicidad.

-Seiya cuidado con lo que vas a decir-miro la amazona a Seiya.

-Tranquila, no pasó nada, solo comimos unos bocadillos de mi mochila, deliciosos por cierto-comento Pegaso mientras extrañados miraron a Seiya y se tiraron a reír la amazona y el caballero dorado.

-no puedo creerlo, de lo mas elaborado a sándwich, de champagne a que mas, ¿refresco?…-reía el caballero dorado-Próximamente Saory dará los entrenamientos ¿no crees?-comentaba incrédulo Aioria.

-No tiene nada de malo-comento Marín al ver la cara de ingenuidad de Seiya-perdónalo Seiya, ¿y luego?-prosiguió la dama.

-Pues conversamos, reímos como nunca y luego…Pues…Nos besamos-ingenuamente comento

Entonces reacciono seriamente el santo de Leo y paro de reír, sorprendido.

-¿Y ella que hizo?-pregunto el santo dorado

-Accedio, pero entonces alguien nos vio y no fue si no Saga, que estaba a punto de matarme ,y a mi no me importaba porque hubiera muerto a lado de ella-dijo seriamente el muchacho.

-Después, Saory me rechazo y se porto fría, no entendía lo que pasaba, y no pude soportarlo pues todo era maravilloso hasta que ese tipo nos interrumpió, así que me fui y lo peor fue después, cuando al intentar estar solo después de partir, llego Shina y Jabu y se enteraron de lo que siento por accidente-comento con desanimo el chico.

Al escuchar ese nombre la amazona quiso profundizar más el tema y cuestiono.

-Por cierto Seiya, ¿Qué sientes por Shaina? Ella hasta ahora te sigue queriendo…-enfatizo la amazona.

-Pues…-se detuvo a pensar el Pegaso.

_**MIENTRAS SAORY…**_

Saory trato de descubrir donde se encontraba ese cosmos así fue como, dirigida por este, se dio cuenta de que la presencia de Seiya aun estaba en el santuario, muy cerca de ella, así que arrastrada por el calor de Pegaso fue llevaba hasta el quinto templo.

Ese trayecto fue eterno para ella, y en cada casa se detenía a recordar cada esfuerzo de batalla del Pegaso y al llegar al Leo, volvió a sentir la ansiedad que el provocaba, con solo escuchar su risa y así se aproximo a Leo lentamente…fue cuando escucho la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en su interior.

-si la quiero ,en verdad, quiero a Shina, y no olvido todo lo que ha hecho por mi, de hecho se lo dije anoche que merecía a alguien que la amara, que la hiciera feliz..-Comento el chico

La cara de Saory era bastante desmejorada, ¿como la persona que le había dicho que la amaba y por la que ella arriesgaba todo pensaba en otra persona y había estado con ella la misma noche que cuando estuvieron juntos? Ya había soportado bastante cuando Pegaso se fue a Japón con Miho por cumplir su palabra para soportar otra mas de el.

No sabia a que hacer si entrar y reclamarle, ya que no era su estilo o dejarlo ser feliz con la amazona, su cuerpo se habría desvanecido y su cara inundado, pero algo le impedía irse sin conocer si era verdad aquella afirmación , cuándo el chico se apresuro a decir sin aun percatarse de su presencia.

-Pero no la amo, ella siempre contara conmigo y la querré como mi amiga, solo una persona me roba el aliento, a quien realmente amo esta noche esta en el santuario y con todos sus santos a su disposición, Saory jamás imaginaria cuanto le amo-finalizo el chico.

Aioria sintió que no estaban solos pues siempre podía percibir lo que los demás no, y en la pequeña luz de ese día acompañada de la sombra del santuario, apareció la pequeña silueta con el rostro triste y semblante frágil, que no era si no que su diosa reflejando su alma.

-Seiya lo escuche todo…Perdóname...Vine a hablar contigo, lamento lo que sucedió ayer, nunca debí dejarte ir, amor-comento la diosa mientras su mirada mostraba la ternura que cautivaba al caballero.

Marín y Aioria se miraron entre si pues no creían lo que ante su ojos pasaba, era amor verdadero, puro y sin ningún prejuicio, y tal vez lo que entre ellos al igual sucedía pero a diferencia de ellos aun lo callaban.

-Saory yo…perdóname a mi también, es que no supe reaccionar y luego tu lo que me dijiste me rompió el corazon-decia el caballero mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba fijamente, tomandola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta sus brazos

Los dos amantes reunidos en Leo empezaron a inundar sus ojos de sentimientos guardados, él sentía la tristeza de su rostro caer en su piel y ella observaba sus ojos intensos que la hicieron temblar.

Y fue cuando, a pesar de los presentes, él repitió el deleite de tener sus labios en su piel, y la tomo del rostro, limpiando sus lagrimas con su pulgar y aproximándose, al fin se sentía cada caricia como perfecta ,mientras que los curiosos se limitaron a observar y mantener silencio, ese momento hubiera seguido si no es porque el tiempo es un problema en cuestiones del amor, así fue como lentamente se desprendieron y se dieron cuenta que no estaban tan solos como creían.

-Bien muchachos ,se que se aman y lo que acabo de ver fue mas que una prueba certera de la sinceridad de los sentimientos de ambos, así que piensan hacer ,¿lo tienen planeado?-pregunto el santo dorado con informalidad.

-pues, creo que llego el momento de que el mundo conozca la razón que me hace feliz y que me hace reír tanto, justo esta noche ,a pesar de todo lo que dirán y lo que tenga que enfrentar es mi decisión como ser humano y no como diosa-contesto la Athena

-Amor, estoy de acuerdo lo que sea lo enfrentaremos juntos… pero ,¿que sucede esta noche?-pregunto el Pegaso con duda.

-Pues se lleva acabo una reunión con los chicos para recibir a Poseidón-afirmo ella.

-Poseidon, ¿Qué hace aquí? el, aún no deja de molestarte, ya era hora que lo hubiera entendido-contesto el caballero algo celoso mientras la sostenía firmemente de la mano.

-Chicos, saben, no solo será Julián quien lo vea mal, si no que incluso en el santuario, tendrán problemas, ¿están listos para ello?-comento la amazona preocupada.

-No importa, porque Saory estará ahí para enfrentar todo a mi lado por lo cual jamás tendré miedo, y estoy dispuesto a todo como siempre para cuidarla y hacerla feliz-afirmo el santo de bronce.

-entonces no me queda nada por decir, de mi no necesitan aprobación así que disfruten su amor y actúen con sabiduría para enfrentarlo –finalizo el León.

-Chicos, les deseo suerte para lo que venga pero si están juntos seguro lograran lo que más quieren-comento la amazona.

-Seiya vamos a la reunión por fin, que se enteren de lo nuestro y terminar con todo-sostuvo la diosa mientras lo invitaba a dejar Leo para acudir al evento.

-Bien los acompañaremos en esto chicos, así que aguarden-dijeron la amazona y el santo dorado.

Y los cuatro se dispusieron a ir al aposento donde todavía se encontraba Julián y habían llegado más personajes como Shina, Dhoko, Mu, Kiki y Jabu, entre otros.

_**APROXIMANDOSE A LA REUNION**_…

-¿y ahora como debo decirte?, amor, amorcito, cosita, no se como llamarte, dime como, o tal vez mi señora, jaja-decia el Pegaso.

-Pues no lo se, yo me acomodo con Amor, es mas romántico, creo-respondía la diosa y los acompañantes se sentían incómodos pues esa conversación era mas de dos que de cuatro.

-Bien hemos llegado-dijo la amazona mientras sentía angustia por lo que vendría.

-Entren y anúncielo, nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarlos-comento el León.

-OK-listo vamos-dijo Seiya mientras subía los escalones sosteniendo la mano de su amada.

La gente se inquietaba por la reacción de Saory la gente trataba de buscar una explicación de por que había salido de la reunión así ,y mas por el misterio de con quien se haría acompañar.

Y atravesaron juntos Saory y Seiya el portal, mientras eran observados por los invitados que sin mas quedaron sorprendidos delo que veian, por fin la persona que Saory había mencionado.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bien Por fin llegamos a la penúltima parte de la historia, de verdad mil GRACIAS a todos los que me regalan su tiempo para leer esta historia y a las personas que me ayudaron a continuar y darle forma a la historia sin duda esto fue para ustedes, así que esperemos el final pronto y espero que lo disfruten, así que saludos, espero les guste...


	6. no te olvide pero tampoco lo harefinal

Hola de nuevo, pues este es el final de la historia basada en los personajes de Masami Kurumada y que me costo tardes, por lo que espero les haya …

_**CONTINUACION…LO QUE QUEDABA POR HACER.**_

Lo mas difícil era dar cada paso hacia el portal; y una vez adentro; inmediatamente fueron observados por cada individuo presente, ella alzo la voz ante la mirada de los demás y comento:

-Buenas noches a todos, esta vez tengo que anunciar, lo que para mi es la decisión mas importante en toda mi vida y por lo que estoy decidida a cambiar-comento la diosa ante la expectativa.

-Hace unos días, recibí el mensaje de mi padre, que comento, era momento de otorgar libertad a los santos ,todo esto por su esfuerzo en haber marcado una nueva era y haber dado sentido a cada lucha, así que de ahora en adelante, podrán realizar lo que la vida les robo, cada uno puede dedicarse a lo que desee, pueden quedarse aquí y dar esperanza a los que continúen o hacer de ustedes lo que mas hayan soñado-dijo la diosa aliviada pues si bien agradecía ese gesto que descargaba su culpabilidad de lo sacrificios realizados anteriormente.

- Por otra parte, tengo que decirles que, he decidido dedicarme a lo que mas he deseado, sin descuidar el santuario en lo absoluto, con la persona que esta noche esta a mi lado y no permitiré que se cuestione mi proceder-mientras sostenía a Seiya cada vez mas fuerte pues cada palabra la llenaba de vitalidad y la compañía la alentaba demasiado.

-Yo se que los toma por sorpresa; pero amo a Saory y defenderé lo que siento por ella con mi vida, por favor entiéndanme amigos ,esto es lo que sentimos-comento Seiya cuando de la nada Julián amenazo a Pegaso pues era una gran carga de emociones que afloraban en el Dios.

-¡Tu estas loco! , en verdad, cómo te atreves a siquiera pensarlo, no lo permitiré, alejate de ella, me pertenece desde el inicio de esta era, ¡tu quien eres para retarme de esa manera!-furioso respondió Julián.

Antes de que se armara más problema, sus amigos, los caballeros de bronce, se apresuraron hacia ellos protegiendo a Athena y a Seiya ; tanto el mundo presente se asusto por la reacción del dios y antes de que pasara algo más Athena respondió:

-Julian,cuando entenderás que no te amo, que tu solo piensas en ti ,no seas egoista,asi que olvídame por favor y si realmente me quieres me dejaras ser feliz con Pegaso pues a tu lado siempre será una gran farsa ,no te amo entiéndelo-retaba la diosa ante las palabras del el.

El dios no pudo con la mirada fría de la diosa, jamás la había visto así tan decidida a hacer lo que fuera por alguien a exponerse de esa manera pues nada la detendría, por lo que llamo a Sorrento para partir y se disculpo con los presentes por su actitud, sin decir nada más que lo que su aliento quebrantado le exigía para poder sanar su dolor…

-Si así piensas que puedo hacer, pero se que algún día vendrás y me buscaras, hasta entonces te estaré esperando, siempre-Y se retiro sin la arrogancia con la cual habían presenciado desde que se conocieron aquellos dioses.

-Amigos quien lo quiera aceptar esta bien, quien no, puede abandonar el recinto, pues esto es mas fuerte que lo que todos puedan decir y hacer-finalizo serenamente el caballero Pegaso.

Jabu miro a la diosa y salió del recinto, llorando, desgarrado porque por fin se había caído en la cuenta que el nunca se atrevería ha hacer lo que Pegaso por ella hasta ahora y no sabría si tendría el coraje para hacerlo , por lo que entendió que lo mejor era dejarlos para que pudieran vivir lo que mas hubiera soñado acompañado de Saory a pesar de que el no seria quien estaría a su lado.

Por su parte Shina no pudo con la situación y también se retiro, sin embargo el destino le había preparado algo, alguien con los ojos mas profundos y orgulloso de aquel lugar noto su tristeza y la acompaño hasta el recinto de las amazonas por lo que la historia para ella no terminaría ahí ,pues apenas comenzaba.

-Sin duda estamos sorprendidos, hablo por todos creo, pero si Zeus nos permite hacer una vida normal, yo no veo problema, ustedes son libres de amar a quien quieran-rompió el desconcierto el dragón.

-Por mi parte, déjenme felicitarlos, estoy muy feliz por ustedes-comento Shun con gran felicidad pues dos de sus mejores amigos estarían juntos apresurando la reacción de los demás.

-Bien, hablando por nosotros los caballeros dorados, nosotros algo imaginamos y sabemos que lo que sienten es verdadero, así que hagan lo que su corazón les diga que es correcto-comento Aioros, mirando la cara de Saga y Shura quienes no estaba del todo convencidos, ya que habían sostenido reuniones antes donde especulo ese asunto y aunque la mayoría apoyaba el romance había quienes dudaban, por lo que los demás convencían a lo que no lo hacían, pues Seiya se había ganado la confianza de ellos y no era si no el la mejor persona para la diosa.

-Yo no se porque hay tanto entrometido y simplemente los dejan ser felices –replico Kiki soltando el pastelillo que tenia en la boca que no lo dejaba respirar, haciendo reír a los presentes.

-KIKI, porque siempre haz de opinar, guarda silencio y se prudente-dijo Mu reprendiendo el acto de chiquillo.

-Entonces no se diga mas, Saory, delante de todos los presentes, quiero decirte que te amo desde la primera vez, además sabia que tenia que estar a tu lado siempre, cuidándote en cada momento, jamás te hare daño, siempre contaras conmigo y hasta que ya no pueda nunca te olvidare…-tiernamente termino el Pegaso

-Seiya…también te amo y jamás lo dejare de hacer a pesar del tiempo que sea aquí o después, tú y yo estaremos juntos, estaré a tu lado siempre-Finalizo Saory cuando Hyoga que ya estaba algo entrado en ambiente por el vodka servido comento:

-Entonces celebremos por ustedes amigos… ¡salud por nuestros amigos!

Esa noche pareció ocurrir sin nada relevante, pues después del anuncio solo habían dos amantes mas que por fin decían lo que sentían y podían hacer lo que su corazón invitaba a realizar, ese día tal vez se borraría en la memoria de los presentes pero para dos personas seria el día que el amor llegaba hasta ellos.

_**MESES DESPUES DE AQUELLA NOCHE…**_

Paso tiempo, todo continuaba su curso, la gente corría por Grecia en las mañanas y en las noches vivía fiestas, desde esa noche del suceso ocurrido, algunos habían dejado el Santuario, otros ya se habían acostumbrado a el calor familiar del lugar por lo que se sentían ligados a el y no se alejarían.

Y fue el momento de hacer un recuento de todo lo que había pasado por lo que apareció el personaje que había hecho revuelo hace unos meses en el recinto de Athena , Tatiana enviada por Zeus de nueva cuenta, regresaba al santuario, aunque esa tarde no era la indicada para visitas.

-Caballero Saga, un placer volver a verle ,¿Será acaso que Athena esta vez me reciba sin tanto preámbulo? ¿Que ha pasado en tanto tiempo? -dijo la dama sonriendo.

-Bienvenida ;pues si usted supiera…en fin, avisaré de su presencia ya que hoy es un día muy atareado-Dijo el dorado mientras se retiraba a anunciar la llegada, después de un tiempo salió:

-Adelante, mí señora la recibirá, fue un placer-comento el caballero y la condujo a la habitación donde la chica se encontraba acomodando detalles de su arreglo personal.

-Saory, un gusto tanto tiempo sin verle y usted tan cambiada-comento la enviada viendo el espectáculo.

-Bienvenida señorita, lamento no estar en condiciones de atenderla pero estoy apunto de partir a un evento-comento la diosa mientras se adornaba con un lindo vestido para acudir a su cita.

-Bien, seré breve, lo único que quería saber era los sucesos que habían pasado por el mensaje de mi Dios, para conocer si el propósito fue el indicado, es decir, si entendió el fondo del mensaje-dijo la invitada cuando era interrumpida por la voz angustiada de alguien.

-¿Amor, estas aquí?-importunó Seiya en la plática tanto entraba a la habitación buscando a su chica.

-Le presento a Seiya, mi prometido, él le dirá como cambio todo a partir de su mensaje…-indicando al caballero que lo hiciera pues ella aun no acaba con sus detalles de vanidad.

-Un gusto Pegaso, ya sabia de usted, muy buen caballero según parece, disculpe por importunar, pero, quisiera saber como cambio su vida con el mensaje ¿podría?-cuestiono ella.

-Claro, pues bien, Saory y yo nos enamoramos-sonrojándose el chico pero perdiendo su seriedad. -Y le dijimos a todos de nuestro romance y aunque fue menos duro de lo que esperábamos, la mayoría eran malentendidos y si lastimamos a mucha gente pero…

-¿lastimaron, a quienes?-interrumpió la invitada con curiosidad.

-pues a personas que esperaban mas de nosotros pero solo ofrecíamos amistad, como Julián, Shina, Miho, Jabu… ¡ufff! y demás personas sin intención alguna-dijo el Pegaso recordando pasajes en su mente.

-Bueno que tan lastimados ahora no lo están, imagínese, Shina esa noche parece que se entendió con un santo dorado llamado Milo, quien lo pensaría, Jabu se resigno a perder a su chica y se dedica a cuidar a los niños de la Fundacion, junto a Miho, Kiki dice que tal vez un día terminen juntos ya que se entienden jiji y con respecto a Julián pues…-dijo el caballero con molestia.

-Julián…pues solo sabemos que esta solo por ahora viajando-dijo Saory antes de que Seiya inventara algo más.

-Julián, bien, así que por fin podre invitarlo a salir, espero que Zeus no me reprenda por eso, pero es que es inalcanzable, en fin-suspiro Tatiana.

-Con respecto a los santos ellos aun continúan alimentando las ilusiones de los niños que quieran convertirse en caballeros pues aquí se sienten en familia y uno que otro anda de pillo con las amazonas jaja-reia el santo de Pegaso.

-Así que Athena si entendió el mensaje, la cuestión era que fueran libres los santos para que así los dioses lo fueran tambien, ya que la principal motivación es el amor y la fe de los humanos hacia sus dioses, por lo que estamos satisfechos por ustedes, pero bueno es tarde, me retiro y felicidades por su romance-Finalizo la extranjera despidiéndose y perdiéndose entre la tarde.

-Bien, por fin a solas, tú y yo como siempre-rio el santo mientras tomaba de la cintura y la abrazaba hacia el.

-Espera, no es el momento tenemos que irnos, la gente y la iglesia nos esperan-Comentaba la diosa tanto se colocaba sus accesorios para su cabello, y el santo se entretenía descubriendo su cuello para continuar con el deleite de las caricias y besos ,mientras ella lo limitaba con sus manos pues era tarde.

-¿Porque me cortas la inspiración?, en fin vámonos ,mi señora, jaja-reia el santo

-Seiya, sabes que no me gusta que me llames asi, ¿quedamos que amor seria tierno?-molesta decía la diosa.

-Perdóname, es que me vuelves loco ¿ ya te lo había dicho?-convincente el Pegaso de que ganaría.

-Esta bien, te perdono, pero ya vámonos es tarde y deben estar esperándonos-Finalizo la diosa mientras se dispusieron a partir a la al iglesia.

_**EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA IGLESIA…**_

Aldebarán y Mu estaban esperando al santo y la diosa tanto se aproximaban y sus siluetas se hacia presentes…

-Ya llegaron, no debimos esperarlos, es muy tarde-comentaba el lemuriano con preocupación tanto ellos se acercaban.

-Oigan, ustedes ¿porque la tardanza?, ya los invitados están adentro, y tu, Saory desde que estas con este individuo llegas tarde, pero bueno entremos-reprendió Aldebarán a los dos.

-lo sentimos de verdad-se disculparon los chicos y entraron al recinto.

Todos se encontraban en el interior, santos dorados ,los de bronce con sus respectivos acompañantes y la pareja que se disponía a unirse desde que la libertad les había sido regalada, que no era si no Aioria y Marin,que después de tanto tiempo de callar decidieron estar juntos acompañados de quien mas querían.

Al finalizar la ceremonia que había sido mas que emotiva por tanto amor que se sentía en el ambiente y por uno que otro loco, todos se disponían a ir al la fiesta que había sido destinado para celebrar la unión.

-Al fin se animaron, ya decía yo que tanta visita después del entrenamiento no era amistad, ehh-les comento Seiya al finalizar la ceremonia, y los demás reían.

Esa tarde seria perfecta pues la fiesta seguiría, una tarde esplendida con mas bromas y risas púes el ambiente era mas que bueno, y aunque había tímidos para bailar, algunos se animaban entre burlas de algunos cuantos que presumían su experiencia, otros trataban de conseguir a alguien para hacer esa vida normal que deseaban, los anfitriones mientras tanto se divertían observando a los presentes, pues el alcohol los perdía en locuras y que importaba pues otra ocasión tardaría en llegar. Así fue que en la fiesta se perdieron dos enamorados en una habitación, alejándose del bullicio para ellos permanecer juntos…

-Saory esta noche quiero que no se olvide ¿bailaría conmigo aunque no haya música?-Regalándole así un hermosa sonrisa ala diosa y acercándola a su piel.

-Claro, mí caballero-susurrándole en el oído-Te amo Seiya…

Así los dos amantes se perdieron en la noche, y así lo harían hasta que sus cuerpos lo permitieran...

FIN….

Hola a todos! bien pues este fue todo por mi parte, mi primer fic y no se si el ultimo en muxo tiempo, sin embargo gracias por haber regalado minutos para imaginar conmigo y divertirse un rato ,gracias a todos(Pegaso seiya y leonis altern principalmente)fue un placer escribir para ustedes, gracias por los review me inspiraron, bueno estoy satisfecha con mi obra y mil gracias por todo ..Nos vemos en otra historia algún día que me inspire y haya mas vino para celebrar…


End file.
